User blog:Angelo Gabrini/5 YEARS AFTER ~Side Ais~
5 YEARS AFTER ~Side Ais~, SS from the DanMachi 5th Anniversary Campaign Note: The author differentiates between the current Ais and the dream Ais. The dream Ais is written normally as Ais but the current Ais is referred to with the word "girl" with Ais as the rubi. This is a dream. Ais realized it instantly. A slightly more grown up Ais was on a journey with Riveria. It was somewhere other than Orario. They climbed hills, admired the beautiful great plains, and headed for the village with a windmill that was off in the distance. The sky was clear, peaceful, and gentle. As Riveria suddenly narrowed her eyes next to her, Ais lips bent in a smile, and the two laughed like a real mother and daughter. It was a blissful dream. This is a dream. Ais realized it instantly. A slightly more grown up Ais, Tiona, Tione, and Lefiya were happily chatting at a sidewalk café. Tiona laughed like she always did, Tione vowed that she'd finally live together with the one she loved this year, and a matured Lefiya elegantly brought her tea to her mouth. Ais happily watched them with an expression that was far more gentle than Ais'. It was a warm dream. This is a dream. Ais realized it instantly. Ais and the others were collapsed on the ground and covered with wounds. They were motionless and bleeding deep in the dungeon. Finn, Riveria, Gareth, Tiona, Tione, Bete, Lefiya, and everyone in the Familia. They'd succumbed to the dark dungeon that was oozing with ill will, used up their strength, and were annihilated. Ais' closed eyelids never opened again. It was a sad dream. This is a dream. Ais realized it instantly. After all, it was impossible. Growing up just as beautiful as her mother, Ais had become a queen. It was a Spirit village with an intense spring located deep within a remote forest. Extolled by the Spirits that were floating in midair or soaking in the water, Ais was sitting on the throne like a doll. She was wearing a white cloth wrapped around her body and a circlet made of leaves and vines. With a cry, she lifted up her staff, which emitted some sort of light, and played with the delighted Spirits. Ais came close to having a coughing fit. It was a confusing dream. -Is this a dream? Ais couldn't tell. Swords, spears, axes, staves, and shields. They pierced the wilderness as if they were grave markers and surrounded Ais. One of Ais' arms had been torn off. She'd lost one of her eyes. There was a hole in her body. She was covered in blood. Amongst the broken weapons, she alone faced "the darkness". Widening her remaining eye, she tenaciously raised her sword. My earnest wish, my earnest wish, my earnest wish! She shouted while coughing up blood, created a tremendous wind, and her silver sword shone. Despite that, "the darkness" swallowed Ais with a jet black wave as if it was breathing on her. That was the end. The dream stopped there. Unfortunately, that dream fascinated Ais the most out of all the dreams. It was as if the dream was the reality she needed to follow. It was as if it was an unchangeable destiny. Eventually, as the other dreams faded away, Ais saw one last dream. It was someone's back. It was a manly back covered in injuries of someone standing in front of Ais, who was on her knees. She didn't know why, but Ais knew the meaning behind that back. It was- "Her own hero". Ais silently awoke. Sunlight streamed through the gaps in the white curtains. She could hear the sounds of birds chirping. It was morning. ".....a dream?" She didn't remember much of it, but she thought she saw blissful, sad, and mysterious scenes. Five years, ten years, or maybe even twenty years later. She wondered what the future would have in store for her. Getting up from her bed, Ais drew Desperate, stood like a knight, and closed her eyes. Eventually, she got dressed in her usual outfit, opened the door, and began progressing towards the future again. Category:Blog posts Category:SS Translations